


Force Of Nature

by jadehqknb



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Kuroo, Alpha/Omega Dynamics, Biting, Brief Mention of Violence, Desk Sex, Featuring Yachi hitoka, Knotting, M/M, Marking, No mpreg, Office AU, Omega Daichi, Omegaverse, Possessiveness, Protection, Scenting, featuring Kyoutani Kentarou, officer kuroo, personal assistant yachi, salaryman daichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:34:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23418322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadehqknb/pseuds/jadehqknb
Summary: Daichi doesn’t understand why his sweet blonde assistant smells so... sour. That is until he meets her alpha mate to be. A scuffle with the arrogant bastard leaves Daichi scented and drives Tetsurou’s inner beast beyond the confines of his cage.Daichi finds he doesn’t mind.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi
Comments: 30
Kudos: 404





	Force Of Nature

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kythen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kythen/gifts).



> An exceptionally late birthday fic for Ky. I hope you enjoy it dear!

“Good morning, Yachi-san,” Daichi greets as he approaches his office. 

The young, timid blonde assigned to him as his assistant bows quickly, some of the papers in her hands scattering to the ground. “G...good morning, Sawamura-san,” she stammers then drops to her knees to gather the errant documents. 

“Here, let me help you,” he offers, stepping closer but she’s already standing up, back ramrod straight and wide eyes staring up at him, her cheeks flushed bright pink, her scent a little sour. He works not to wrinkle his nose. 

“Oh don’t worry, I got it, sorry to bother you!” she stammers then scurries away, the pungent odor wafting away with her towards the copy room. 

He sighs, wishing he knew how to help but it seems every time he tries, it just gets worse, so he makes sure to _say_ the positive things he thinks about her. Shaking his head, he continues into his office and plops into the desk chair, unlocking his computer to get started for the day.   
  
*~~*

Kuroo whistles as he ascends in the elevator to Daichi’s floor, glad for the opportunity to stop by before his shift for a quick bite of lunch with his mate; it always makes his day better. And he hopes to make his better with the bouquet of flowers in his hand. 

There’s a ding and the door opens, revealing a cookie cutter office floor much like all the ones above and below it, the bright fluorescent light harsh in his eyes. His gaze lands on the cute blonde omega who works for his darling and he smiles at her. 

There’s a spike of something sour as he gets closer and he suppresses the urge to frown; he really wishes she wouldn’t be so nervous around him still. He comes around at least once a week if not more and he thinks by now they should at least be on friendly terms. But Yachi never seems comfortable around him. 

At first, he considered it was nerves from being new but she’s been working for Daichi for nearly a year now. Unconsciously, his scent shifts to something warm and soothing as he approaches, almost like cider, and he catches the slight surprise in her eyes. He smiles and says pleasantly, “Good afternoon Yachi-san, how are you?”

“Fi… fine, thank you, Kuroo-san,” she says, clearly struggling to hold his gaze, the surprise and curiosity from before shifting back to nervousness. 

He steps away from her desk, hoping it will diminish the effect of his significant height over her. “I’m glad,” he replies, keeping his smile fixed, warmth in his eyes despite the slight turn of his stomach. How can someone so sweet smell so off? 

There’s a beat of silence and then Yachi lets out a squeak of dismay as her eyes land on the flowers. “Oh! You’re here to see Sawamura-san.” Kuroo doesn’t miss the tremble of her hand when she reaches for the phone, pulling it from its cradle and hitting a button. “Sawamura-san, Kuroo-san is here,” she says softly into the receiver. “Yes… yes, sir.” 

Kuroo barely withholds a smirk at hearing Daichi being called ‘sir’. It makes him proud in an odd way.

“You can go in,” Yachi offers, pointing towards Daichi’s door as if Kuroo didn’t know the way from countless visits, but he merely nods his thanks before stepping away. 

Entering Daichi’s office, he hurries to his side and his mate has barely stood before Kuroo sets the bouquet down and has him in his arms, his nose buried in the crook of his neck, and he takes a deep breath. “God, you smell so good,” he murmurs, pressing a kiss to the bond mark on his neck. 

Daichi makes a sound of confused amusement. “What’s gotten into you?” he asks trying to pull back but Kuroo holds him fast and he gives into the embrace, wrapping his arms around Kuroo’s neck, reciprocating his hug.

“Why does Yachi-san smell so… sad?” Kuroo asks in lieu of an answer. 

Daichi’s broad chest expands and retracts as he takes in then releases a deep breath. He pulls back just enough to look Kuroo in the eye and shrugs. “She doesn’t really talk to me, but I have a feeling it has something to do with her asshole boyfriend.” 

“How did someone so cute and innocent end up with an asshole?” Kuroo asks, pressing a kiss to Daichi’s temple. 

“I think it’s an arranged bonding, impending thankfully, which means there’s still time to get her away from him.”

Kuroo cocks an eyebrow. “It must be really bad if _you’re_ looking to break up not only a relationship but an arranged bond.” 

Daichi’s brow furrows. “If the office gossip is anything to go by, he’s bad news. One of those ‘I am Alpha, hear me roar’ types who doesn’t know the first things of what it means to be a good mate.” His eyes soften ever so slightly when they meet Kuroo’s, as though he is a balm to his soul and it warms Kuroo’s chest. 

“Aww, does that mean you think I do?” Kuroo teases lightly, fingertips dancing down Daichi’s arm to his hand which he takes and gives a squeeze.

Daichi blushes, looking at the flowers on his desk, a smile gracing his lips. “Shut up, you know you do.” 

Kuroo laughs and pulls him close again, dropping a kiss to the top of his head. “Come on, darling, let’s get some food before your time is up. Can you walk with me to the corner ramen shop? That way I can just head straight to the station.” 

Daichi agrees, lifting his coat from its hook and Kuroo helps him into it, taking the scarf he bought him for Christmas and wrapping it around his neck, pulling him close for a sweet kiss. 

“You’re such a sap,” Daichi sighs but he’s smiling fondly up at Kuroo. 

“And you love it,” Kuroo counters, slinging his arm around Daichi’s shoulders as they make their way to the elevator. 

“I love _you_ ,” Daichi whispers in return and though he’s said it time and again over the years, the sincerity of those words still tint Kuroo’s eartips red from time to time.

*~~*

Back at the office, Daichi takes the remaining minutes of his lunch break to head to the break room where he knows a few random vases are stored in the cabinet. As he nears the door, conversation floats out catching his attention when he hears his name.

“Sawamura-san really hit the alpha jackpot with that cop boyfriend of his.” 

“I _know._ Gosh he’s so tall and handsome! I didn’t know he was a cop, bet he looks a treat in his uniform.”

“Yeah, I only know because of a picture on Sawamura-san’s desk. And let me tell you. Hot. Damn.”

A feeling of pride and, he’ll admit, possessiveness floods over him hearing Tetsurou talked about like that. They aren’t wrong, but there’s still an odd churning in his belly. 

“He’s… he’s really sweet too.” The churning calms to nothing hearing Yachi speak, her tiny voice carrying surprisingly well into the hall. “He brought him flowers today.”

A collective aww has Daichi blushing all the way to his ears. 

There’s a pause and then someone says, their voice soft and gentle, “Yachi-san, did you think about what we talked about?”

A long pause follows that question before Yachi replies, “I can’t do it.”

Someone sighs, seemingly frustrated and Daichi catches a spike of sour scent. His own protective nature takes over and he strides in as though he hadn’t just been spending the past few minutes eavesdropping. The effect is immediate, all the personnel stopping to look at him, though he’s grateful to note there’s no hint of apprehension in their eyes; he tries to be a fair and good manager after all. 

“Good afternoon Sawamura-san,” Harada-san says pleasantly. 

Daichi returns the greeting but his eyes land on Yachi who is keeping her eyes on her bento. Daichi can tell from the stiffness of those around her, her scent has not gone unnoticed. 

“Yachi-san, when you’re back from your break, can you please assist me with something? That report was flawless by the way, good job.”

He’s pleased when the sharp sour smell lessens and Yachi looks up at him expectantly, eyes clear and a smile teasing her lips. “Thank you, sir! And yes, of course!” She starts eating quicker. 

“Don’t rush, I won’t let you start until your break is over, so enjoy your food,” he chastises lightly with a chuckle. Wordless he retrieves the vase he was seeking and walks out, the tips of his ears red with the knowledge that they all know why he grabbed it. 

*~~*  
  
“What did I tell you about changing your schedule on me last minute? I _told_ you we had an event tonight!” 

Daichi’s brow furrows at the loud voice, the hairs on the back of his neck standing at attention and a deep roiling in his gut. He stands from his desk, heading to the door and stepping out just in time to hear Yachi’s meek reply. 

“I’m sorry, Kurihara-kun, I didn’t think—”

“That’s your problem, Hitoka, you don’t fucking _think_! God, it’s like there’s air up here!” 

Daichi knows he shouldn’t get involved but his body moves before his mind catches up with the fact, grabbing the wrist of the taller alpha before he whacks Yachi on the head. “Hey, what the hell is wrong with you?” he snaps. 

It’s his first time laying eyes on the guy and when their eyes meet Daichi bristles at the thought of this asshat touching Yachi in _any_ capacity, let alone whacking her in the head. Hell, he doesn’t want him even _talking_ to her.

“Who the fuck are you?” Kurihara growls, attempting to wrench away from Daichi but unable to detach his firm grasp. The growl becomes more pronounced, fire leaping into his eyes as he becomes aware of the fact that Daichi, an omega, is stronger than him. 

“Doesn’t matter, you need to leave, now!” Daichi takes long strides towards the elevator, tugging the bratty alpha along with him. 

He doesn’t get far before the fist meant for Yachi connects with the back of his head. Stinging pain shoots from the base of his neck upwards, making him stagger and lose his grasp. The next moment, he’s tackled to the ground, the alpha pinning him to the floor in a nearly mounted position; the idea of it makes Daichi’s blood boil. 

“That’s right, learn your place, omega _bitch_!” Kurihara snarls. 

“Get off of him!” Yachi cries and Daichi can’t tell her soon enough to stay back before Kurihara’s arm whips around, the back of his hand landing against her face with a resounding slap. Daichi hears the cry from her lips, the heavy fall of her body to the ground and he grits his teeth but it gives him the opening he needs to gather his bearings and push up, his powerful arms easily lifting his body enough to buck the tall but scrawny alpha off of him. 

Daichi’s on his feet in an instant, his stance strong. He spares one glance to Yachi, dismayed to see her cowering under the large lip of her desk, cradling her jaw with tears shining in her eyes. She flinches at his gaze and he can’t imagine how he must look right now, baring his teeth and clenching his fists. 

Kurihara scrambles to his feet, much less graceful than Daichi, his shirt askance and his eyes blazing with unbridled fury; he looks ready to kill.

“Where is that useless twit?” he spats and something in Daichi snaps. 

He goes for the guy, grabbing handfuls of his shirt, but he fights better than he first thought, swiping one longer leg out taking Daichi’s feet out, sending them crashing to the ground hard with Kurihara on top of him again. His hands land on Daichi’s throat, squeezing tight cutting off his airway faster than Daichi can counter. His eyes water, his fingernails digging into flesh but the guy won’t let go. 

Daichi’s halfway to unconsciousness when the pressure is suddenly released, allowing him to draw in a deep breath in which he catches the scent of blazing timber. He coughs, turning to his side, his eyes wide at the sight of Tetsurou grappling with the crazed alpha.

“Touch him again and I’ll fucking kill you.” The deep rumble of Tetsurou’s growling words stir fire in Daichi’s belly and he wonders at himself to feel such things at a time like this, but it isn’t every day your hot cop boyfriend literally saves your life. 

Movement to his left catches Daichi’s attention and he turns his gaze that way, eyes on Yachi as another officer approaches her. It must be Tetsurou’s new partner he’s yet to meet; what an introduction this will be.

“You’re ok, take a deep breath,” he says, his voice rough but not unkind. Daichi wonders if maybe he smokes. 

Yachi’s eyes are wide as saucers and Daichi can see the tremble of her body as the officer takes another step closer. He moves slowly, crouching down until he’s seated level with her. Though he’s definitely shorter than Tetsurou, he’s taller than Yachi and fairly broad, so the move depicts a wisdom Daichi appreciates. 

In the time he’s been watching the partner handle Yachi, Tetsurou has Kurihara secured in handcuffs and Daichi doesn’t miss the beginning of a bruise on his cheek and wonders if it’s from him or Tetsurou. 

Another officer, Kindaichi he thinks is his name, takes Kurihara away, the latter screaming about how he’s going to sue Daichi and his company and the police. Daichi just rolls his eyes and works to stand but he doesn’t get far before he’s drawn into a firm embrace. 

Tetsurou grasps his face, a bit rough and it makes him wince, but the look in his alpha’s eyes stalls any complaint on his lips. 

“Tetsu?” he whispers, his own voice sounding much smaller than he meant for it to. 

“Kyoutani, get her taken care of, ya?” Tetsurou says over his shoulder. 

“You got it,” comes the answering rumble. 

The next thing Daichi knows, he’s hefted into Tetsurou’s arms, his legs wrapping around his waist by habit and he’s carried in long brisk strides to his office, the door of which Tetsurou slams shut before pinning Daichi to it. 

“Tetsu—” Daichi tries again but is cut off a deep, borderline harsh kiss that he moans into.

Tetsurou separates them with a loud smack, delving into the crook of Daichi’s neck, his tongue licking up the side of it. He snarls and Daichi jolts as his voice, raspy and angry, fills his ear. “He scented you, the fucking prick!”

Disgust and dismay clutch Daichi’s being. Focused on the fight, he’d not noticed the foreign scent until now. It smells like garbage to him, a fact he knows can’t be true unless the bastard really is that foul and, as he thinks briefly on it again, it could be possible.

It could be why Yachi smells so terrible all the time. 

Any further consideration of his sweet assistant and her mating woes are shoved aside when Tetsurou practically drops Daichi to the ground, frantic fingers struggling against the buttons of his shirt until he loses all patience. The sound of rending of cloth and clatter of buttons depict the decimation of Daichi’s shirt as Tetsurou rips it open in one go. 

Daichi gasps as cold air rushes against his sweat and scent drenched skin, his body jerked as Tetsurou tugs insistently at his belt, fingers trembling with rage. 

Daichi knows what’s coming, Tetsurou’s pheromones working his own body into a frenzy, his slick already building and beginning to seep out, his scent mixing with the other alpha’s and no doubt driving Tetsurou insane but he tries to break through to him. “Wai… wait, Tetsu. We have rooms—“

“No!” Tetsurou snaps. “I need to get that bastard off of you now!”

Daichi freezes, unused to such unrestrained fury pouring from his mate. Before he can say or do anything further, Tetsurou seems to grab hold of himself, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, letting it out slowly. His scent is spiked to the max, a heady mix of blackberries and cream but sharp, the barest hint of bitter sneaking through, brought out by Tetsurou’s anger. 

It’s silent save for their breathing and when Tetsurou opens his eyes again, the rage has dulled to less of a roar. He steps closer once more and Daichi nuzzles into the touch of his cheek, pressing soft kisses to the base of Tetsurou’s palm before tentatively sticking his tongue out to lick a slow, soothing line along the bottom of his wrist eliciting a shiver from his alpha.

“Sorry, darling,” Tetsurou whispers, thumb tracing along the line of Daichi’s jaw. “Lost myself there for a second.” He takes another breath, slides his hand up caressing Daichi’s ear then cards his fingers through his short cropped hair. “Lemme have you, here. Please. I want to erase him from you.”

His voice is strained, the tremble of his muscles revealing the intensity of his restraint to wait for Daichi’s full compliance, compliance which when received in a slight nod of Daichi’s head results in Tetsurou unbuttoning his uniform shirt at a rapid pace. 

His bulletproof vest comes into view as he shucks the shirt to the floor and despite its purpose, Daichi can’t help thinking Tetsu looks _good_ in it, letting out a soft whimper.

Tetsurou caresses his cheek with his finger, the tremble of it the only indication now of the fervent burning of utter need as he works to keep hold of himself.Daichi grabs hold of it, kissing the tip, murmuring, “It’s ok Tetsu, you… you can get rough if you want.”

Now that his mate is more in control, Daichi’s ok with letting him lose a little bit of it. Before, the near black of Tetsurou’s eyes and the barring of his teeth had been unnerving but Daichi would be lying if he didn’t admit to feeling a thrill at the prospect of being _taken_. 

It isn’t a mood he falls into often and despite the abhorrent circumstances that have brought them to this point, he’s clear headed enough to take the opportunity to turn a bad situation into a good one.

Tetsurou doesn’t hesitate, tugging and tearing the remainder of Daichi’s clothes until he’s naked, shivering against the cold of the A/C despite the hotness of his body. Tetsurou pulls off his vest and then his undershirt revealing the long spanse of lean, taut muscle and Daichi leans in to lick at him. He gets one swipe of his tongue, one taste, before Tetsurou spins him around, pushing him to bend over his desk. 

Daichi grips the edge with white knuckle force, his cheeks blazing red to know his slick is tainting the cherry wood beneath him. Further consideration of the defilement of his desk is pushed out of his mind when Tetsurou thrusts his cock into him in one go. He cries out, back arching and mouth wide open to gather the breath shoved out of him at the intrusion. 

Fingernails dig deep into the lovehandles he absolutely hates and Tetsurou absolutely loves and all Daichi can hear are the grunts and growls of his alpha behind him as he pounds his ass to oblivion. It’s harsh and near violent but it feels good too and so Daichi just moans and cries out for him, able to do little else in all honesty. 

But it’s what Tetsurou wants, it’s what he needs. He needs to _take_ Daichi and so Daichi lets him, lays his chest on the desk and just takes his cock like a good omega, whining and gasping. 

One of Tetsurou’s hands moves from Daichi’s hips to his back, scratching down the length of it. It burns but it’s a good burn, a burn that tells Daichi he’s being marked every way that Tetsurou can think of to do. He wouldn’t put it past him to scratch his damn name into his flesh and fuck if Daichi wouldn’t let him do it.

“I love you,” he whimpers, quiet enough that he isn’t sure if Tetsurou hears. 

“I love you, too darling, so, so much,” Tetsurou replies, leaning over Daichi’s back, his chest covered in sweat. He nips and bites at Daichi’s skin, littering him with bruises and little nicks of his teeth. The sound of the slide of slick is obscene and distantly Daichi thinks about the possibility of this being caught on the security cameras. 

There’s a reason they have rooms designated for this after all. 

He’s surprised at himself that the idea is not wholly unappealing, finds that he _wants_ someone to see this, to see Tetsurou claim him. He’d be mortified to know they did, to look them in the eye and know they’d seen this display of macho alphism that Tetsurou so rarely shows, but it’s hot and it’s his and he’s proud of it. 

“You’re so beautiful, so fucking amazing and you’re mine. All _mine_ ,” Tetsurou growls against his scent glands. 

Daichi pushes back as best as he can, trying to give as good as he gets but Tetsurou’s strong hand presses against his lower back, holding him steady as he continues to pound with steady thrusts, the tops of his thighs smacking against the curve of Daichi’s ass. 

“Yours,” Daichi agrees, pushing up with his hands to grant better access to his throat. He’s rewarded with a hand around it, a gentle but firm squeeze just this side of dangerous, just enough to show his breath could be stolen, but he’d willingly give it to Tetsurou. 

“I’m going to mark you again, Daichi. I’m going to bite you and pour myself into you. You want that, don’t you? Want my mark again?” Tetsurou rumbles against his ear. 

“Yes, alpha. Want… mark… want knot,” Daichi gasps out, swallowing against the dryness in his mouth. 

Tetsurou curses again, somehow fucking Daichi faster and Daichi can feel the swell of his knot beginning, the tightness more acute with each pass. The sinking of teeth into his flesh has him crying out loudly, his fingers fisting into Tetsurou’s hair as he follows through on his promise. When it heals, there will be a mark to match the one on his right and Daichi shudders through his orgasm at the thought of it. 

Tetsurou keeps thrusting, keeps fucking him, continuing to mix in a barrage of kisses and bites and sucks and licks until Daichi is absolutely covered in his scent. He takes a deep breath, pushes in once more and stays still, his knot swelling to full size and his seed spilling deep within Daichi’s body, scenting him from the inside out. 

Daichi collapses in a heap, wincing at the tug of the knot inside him and whimpers when Tetsurou hauls him back against his chest, crying out when he lands in a seated position on Tetsurou’s lap, his knot pushing even deeper into his body. 

Tetsurou nuzzles the back of his neck, pressing soft kisses against his skin, his hands roaming reverently over Daichi’s well used body. “Sorry, darling, it’ll just be a few minutes, just relax, I got you.” 

Daichi sags into his hold, head tipped back and resting at a steeper angle than he’d normally prefer because of their position but it’s near impossible to move with them connected and really, he’s so worn out it’s easy to fall into a half slumber, trusting Tetsurou to hold him up. 

The next conscious thought he has is of Tetsurou murmuring in his ear, “Daichi, time to get up love. I need to clean you up.” 

Daichi groans as he’s lifted, but Tetsurou slides out of him with surprising ease. Unsteady on his feet still, he has to lean against his desk, his nose scrunching up when his hand lands in a mess of slick. He groans, stumbling his way to his couch and sitting down, heedless of the additional mess it will make. He’s still so tired, his body aching but in a good way that gives him a sense of satisfaction all the way to his bones. 

He lies down, cold again and reaches for Tetsurou. But his alpha doesn’t follow and he opens his eyes, frowning up at him. Ok, it’s more like pouting but he’s a tired, thoroughly fucked and messy omega who needs cuddles. “Tetsu, need you,” he whines. 

“I know darling but we can’t fit and I really need to clean you and the room up,” Tetsurou says, apology in his tone. He’s dressed in his work pants and under shirt, still bare footed. Grabbing Daichi’s ruined jacket, he lays it over Daichi’s crotch, providing a semblance of cover. “I’ll be back soon, ok?”

Daichi wants to protest, but he’s not in heat so he doesn’t technically _need_ Tetsurou right now, he just wants him. So instead, he nods and is grateful the couch is out of the line of sight of the door. Despite the fact they’re most likely alone in the building doesn’t mean he wants to risk being seen in case someone does happen to be around. 

Tetsurou hurries away but returns quickly with paper towels and cleaning solution. Daichi doesn’t offer to help, his body still achy and he knows if he gets up he’ll only make the mess worse by the dripping of Tetsurou’s cum and some left over slick. The thought makes him blush despite his agreement and enjoyment of it all. 

“Ok, I think the rest will have to be handled by the cleaning crew,” Tetsurou admits, sounding just a little sheepish. 

Daichi groans, covering his face with his hands. “I will never hear the end of this,” he grumbles. “I knew I should have insisted on the heat room.” 

“Sorry,” Tetsurou says. 

Daichi shoots him an unbelieving glare. “You totally are not.” He takes in a deep breath through his nose, his annoyance melting away as the heady mixture of his and Tetsurou’s scent floods his senses. “At least it doesn’t smell like garbage in here anymore.” 

Tetsurou bristles slightly at the reminder but the moment passes quickly as he takes in his own deep breath. 

With some difficulty, they manage to get Daichi clothed enough in his damaged garments that getting home is less of an ordeal than expected. Daichi heads straight for the shower, eyeing the new mark on his neck in the mirror as he waits for the water to get hot. 

Tetsurou enters a second later, wrapping his arms around Daichi’s waist and pressing kisses to the mark, his eyes pleased as he stares at the pair of them in the mirror. “A matched set… just like us,” he murmurs. 

Daichi smacks his hand but he’s smiling. “Such a sap. A kinky, possessive sap.”

“You liked it,” Tetsurou says without doubt. 

Daichi leans into his hold, turns his head and guides their lips together. “Yeah, I did. I just hope I don’t get fired.” 

“You’re too good to be fired. Now, come on.” 

Tetsurou guides them under the spray and as he massages Daichi’s muscles, a thought occurs to the omega. “Wait, where did Yachi go? Is she ok?”

“Kyoutani took her, remember? He’ll take good care of her, don’t worry. He looks like an asshole, well, he kind of is, but he has this… way with him with omegas when they’re really scared. I don’t doubt he took her back to the station for a statement and will make sure she gets home safe.” 

Daichi hums, nodding. “I’ll call her, I don’t want her to think I don’t care.”

“She knows, Daichi, just let it go for tonight, ok? Trust me.” 

Turning in his hold, Daichi leans up and kisses him. “Ok, I’ll call her tomorrow.”

“Good, now, let me take care of you,” Tetsurou replies. 

And that sounds very good to Daichi indeed. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Jess for the titling resource! You’re a life saver!


End file.
